Saving the Enemy
by PlainTrudy
Summary: In a parallel world, everything went wrong. Konoha is in ruins, the surviors living in a forest outside their home. But there is hope, two of the best ANBU are sent to find help in parallel world, will they find the needed help or destroy their only hope? Abandoned for now... May come back later but... Feel free to steal the idea.


Hi! I'm Trudy, no that's not my real name but that's what you can call me, anyway thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it! This will my first time writing a fanfiction of any kind. Please let me know exactly what you think, whether you love it or you hate it, so I know what to do diiferent (or the same) next time :3.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters in this story**

* * *

><p>A crisp breeze slid against my skin, the gray light of dawn, causing the world to glow with freshly fallen snow. The world almost looked pure, I say almost because in the distance a plume of smoke rises above the trees surrounding me. The plume of smoke comes from my home, burned down years ago by someone I should have protected. Behind me are the sounds of barely rustling cloth and minimal crunching of snow.<p>

People are beginning to wake for another day, another fight to protect those we love, and to once again attempt vengeance for our losses. I run a hand through my silver hair, both natural and because of the stress of the last decade of my life. I turn towards the spots of olive tents behind me, each covered in their own layer of snow.

Two masked teens appear before my eyes, bowed low on one knee. They are practically identical except one is taller, his hair back in a ponytail, and wearing a mask depicting a raven while the other is shorter, his hair reminiscent of the backside of a duck, with a mask showing the face of a wolf. They both are pale, though more tanned then they use to be, with dark navy-almost-black hair, black eyes glinting in the light slipping through the eyes of the mask. "Raven, Wolf," I greet them, a tired smile on my face, though the only hint of it was the curve of my one visible eye, the only part of my face actually showing.

The two stand, upon my greeting. "Hoka-" Raven begins to return greeting before I cut him off.

"Don't call me that, we both know I don't deserve such a title," I scolded him, no matter how many times I told the men not to call me Hokage, they still continued to call me by that title, like I will somehow lead them out of this darkness, the shadow that I, myself, cast. Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts once more, I tossed each of the ANBU a scroll. The scrolls were covered in bits of ash and ripped a bit at the edges, but they were usable, and they were our last hope.

"These will help you in your next mission. One is a seal that allow one to rip a hole in the wall of the universe and step through, to a world where things happened differently. The other one is a seal that will anchor you to this universe so that you will be able to return, instead of wander through various universes hoping you find your way back. Now for your mission, I want the pair of you to travel through these universes until you find one where…" I pause, waving in the direction of the smoke in the distance, "this doesn't happen. Then find out what went wrong and try and bring back help to fight against... Him."

I take a deep breath, before adding as an afterthought, my one eye gaze serious, and focused on the younger of the ANBU, "And remember if you see him there, it isn't Him. He will not be the one responsible for the death of your father and the rest of your clan. Am I understood?" Both young men nodded an affirmative, and I relax, "One last thing…" I barely paused to think before using their real names, "Sasuke, Itachi, good luck."

"We won't fail you Kakashi-Sama," Wolf, Sasuke, replied, his brother giving a nod of agreement. I dismissed them with a wave of my hand, and turned back to the haunting plume of smoke, coming from a fire that shouldn't have been started in the first place.

* * *

><p>Later the same day, I find myself helping the two young ninja set up the seals they need. The sun has just past the highest point in the sky, when we finished the final touches. A crowd has gathered to wish the boys good luck, one of the first being their mother, the only female of the five Uchihas that managed to not be home during the Massacre. I back away to watch as the remnants of our once powerful village leave everything to a pair of ANBU too young for such a responsibility. Finally the crowd moves back, and the Uchiha brothers take their place at the center of the seal, a large flash of blue forces my eye shut as the two activate the ink and blood beneath their feet, and when I can see again, the pair are gone. I let out a sigh, turning my gaze on the other bystanders, they're all looking to me for some sign that it went the way it was suppose to, that all will be good again soon. I can't tell them I don't know, so instead I send them on their way, they have work to do, I have work to do, and just standing around isn't going to help those two any. I glance over my shoulder as I herd the crowd away. <em>Find him, Sasuke, Itachi. It can't have been meant to be, you're different where they are, right? Naruto?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Please Reveiw! Thank you!<em>


End file.
